


A Moment of Weakness

by corselette



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Multi, dom!Giles, sub!Buffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corselette/pseuds/corselette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hunger, dancing, lonely<br/>Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer<br/>Pairing: Buffy/Giles/(a hint of Faith)<br/>Rating: sexy but no explicit sex<br/>Wordcount: 505<br/>Summary: Set just after “Helpless” (3x12), Buffy asks Giles to exploit her vulnerability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Weakness

At the Bronze, Buffy collapsed while dancing. It was nearing midnight, and she still felt still weakened from the drugs for the Cruciamentum. Her head spun, and she saw Giles catch her. “Don’t worry,” he told the gang, “I’ll take her home.”  
She leaned on his shoulder out to the parking lot, flopped down in the passenger seat, and staggered out of the driveway and upstairs.

Her strength still felt impeded: climbing stairs was like walking through water or a dense fog. When would this inhibitor wear off again? Vulnerability felt strange, odd – but also exciting. Buffy felt her spine hit the down comforter.

“I wish someone would hold me,” she half-mumbled.

 

“I can attempt to contact Angel if you want.”

“Well, at least we won’t need a Ouija board for that anymore … wow, that pun didn’t quite work, but… I’d rather you stay for a while. Thank you for saving me.”

“I had really better get going, myself, the Council will want to fill out the proper paperwork for my dismissal,” Giles looked towards the door.

She slid her hand over and feebly grabbed his wrist – “Stay.”

In an awkward moment of silence, his gaze lingered on the soft skin of her décolletage.  
“Just fatherly affection, hmm?”

“I do apologize - that was completely inappropriate of me.”

She reached up and grabbed the collar of his white oxford shirt, pulling him closer to the bed, noticing the flush of his cheeks.

“Tie me up, Giles.”

“I can’t, not in your current state. Your watcher is meant to protect you.”

“I am asking you to help me try this, because I trust you. I need to taste this, and I need your help,” she insisted.

Giles’ fingers ran over her collarbones as he pulled her shirt over her shoulders. Then he reached into her weapon box, fumbled around with the tools, and pulled out a length of strong cord. She nodded her approval, so Giles laced it taut around her wrists and ankles.

Hot breath tickled her neck as he reached around her and ran his fingertips over her firm nipples. “Keep going,” she said, “Mom’s out for the night.”

Next he grabbed a small dagger that gleamed just slightly, but Buffy could see his hesitation.  
“For God’s sake,” she said, “just hurt me.”

First she felt his rough fingers close around her throat, leaving just enough room for her to breathe shallowly. Then he slid the knife’s point over her hip bones, scratching the skin as it slide down her thighs. She was exhausted, but not the least bit sleepy. Finally, she thought, he’s taken charge. He ran his fingers over her scars from last night’s fight, not hesitating to press on her wounds. Buffy could feel him stiffen against her, leaning at a low angle over the bed.

 

She thought of one more way to bring Giles out of his shell and encourage him to hurt her.

“Now,” she gasped, still uncoordinated but exhilarated, “call Faith and ask her to join us.”


End file.
